


After all these years

by Malecalltheway



Category: The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecalltheway/pseuds/Malecalltheway
Summary: Caroline is a young vampire who just happens to catch the eye of the big evil Klaus who just so happens to be her mate. How you may ask? Well Caroline wasn't born a vampire, she was born human. This takes place after Caroline was turned into a vampire and Klaus just so happened to feel her die and come back, after avoiding Mystic Falls after 17 long years after he witnessed his mate being born, he has come back for her and has brought his undaggered siblings with him. His siblings have been Klaus's back up ever since he found his mate to his werewolf side, now in order for Caroline to feel it he must not only win her heart but also break his hybrid curse for her to feel what he feels. But will Caroline's friends be in the way? Although Caroline does have one friend who doesn't care who she likes or what not, which is why Caroline is really close with a certain Ross Fabray who just so happens to be the Doppleganger to a certain Kol Mikaelson's ex-fiancée who was murdered by his father Mikael after their transformation into vampires. (In this the Mystic Falls gang already heard of the Originals and are prepared for them and it's still the same old gang but I am adding my own character Ross)





	

Caroline Forbes was with her best friends Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett, and Ross Fabray. Ross is a natural beauty, she is pale with black hair and blue high lights, dark blue eyes, wears dark clothes and dark makeup and just so happens to be a Seer. She can see the past, present, and future and can also do magic like Witches but she doesn't have to chant she can just do magic and she just so happens to be a lot stronger then Witches. They were at the Grill waiting for everyone else to show up. Damon, Stefan, Tyler, Jeremy, Matt, and Alaric were running late for the first time and this was making them worried.

"They need to hurry up, I need to piss like a race horse" Ross said out of the blue.

"Then go to the bathroom" Elena said with humor in her voice. It was

true though, Ross was very blunt and everyone knew who she was. Ross nodded and got up to go to the bathroom. Right at that moment a blonde woman and four other handsome men with her came in and went straight to their table. They stood in front of the table and looked at the three girls.

"Which one of you are Caroline Forbes and don't lie" the woman said.

"Me" Caroline said as she stood up along with Bonnie and Elena. Bonnie stood in front of Caroline to protect her but Klaus grabbed her by the arm and pushed her to the guy that was wearing the suit.

"Well long time no see" said the mysterious man.

"Excuse me?" Caroline said confused as hell.

"My name is Klaus Mikaelson" he said. Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie stepped back afraid but Klaus grabbed Caroline. "And you sweetheart are coming with me and Rebekah love please take care of the Doppleganger for me" Klaus said to his sister. Klaus pulled Caroline along with him and his siblings followed, they walked out the door and towards the alley and right before anyone could process anything all the Originals were sent flying and Caroline and Elena ran behind Ross who was followed by Bonnie. The Originals got up and were about to attack but stopped when they saw Ross.

"Bellona?" Kol Mikaelson spoke.

"Oh my god" Finn Mikaelson chimed in.

"My name is Ross, not Bellona" Ross said to him, her hand was still up to stop them from attacking. "From looking inside your head, I'm guessing you had something to do with the disappearance of our friends?"

"Very powerful love"

Kol chimed in very intrigued. Ross rolled her eyes.

"No duh Sherlock" Ross was getting annoyed right now. Rebekah went to make a move but Ross sent her flying into the dumpster and shut the lid. "Now one of you tell us where are friends are or I'll just make it painful and find out myself" Ross chimed in.

"Looks like you're making it painful love" Kol smirked.

"Not your love" Ross said as she used her magic to pull Kol towards her and she placed her hands on his head and searched through it to find her friends. Bonnie used her magic to keep the other Originals at bay. Ross listened to Kol's screams of pain and when she finally found what she was looking for she threw him to his siblings who caught him with ease. "Well thank you" Ross smirked and her and her friends joined hands and Ross disappeared with them in thin air.

"Well that was unexpected" Rebekah said as she came out of the dumpster covered in filth.

"No duh" Klaus was pissed now.


End file.
